


Down In The Fire [Repost]

by TurkeySeasonings



Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Gen, Plane Crash, lack of tags, smpearth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySeasonings/pseuds/TurkeySeasonings
Summary: ehh, sorry for reposting this! I was trying to delete something else, and didn't check if it was the correct thing. This was gone for awhile since I didn't feel like it'd be okay to do so.Ignore it if you've read it already, thank you! <3Rated Teen for minor blood description.I don't remember what the original summary or tags were so I won't bother...
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Pete Accetturo & Ph1LzA, TommyInnit & Ph1LzA
Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Down In The Fire [Repost]

**Author's Note:**

> finally going home tomorrow after 2 weeks :)  
> i'll be working on making, and uploading stories for the next 12 hours, so watch out for them <33

Phil shot up with a scared gaze hitting every corner of his room. It wasn’t often he got scared. He gets worried, but never scared. He slowly brought his knees up to his chest, hands resting palm down and head into his hands and quietly sobbed. He had to make sure, he had to make sure he wasn't the only survivor of the cold continent.

Pushing off the heavy covers and walking out of his supposed room. He quickly walked over to Techno's room, finding nothing but an empty bed. Even more worried, he ran to Pete's room. There was nothing there either.  
Phil was.. terrified to say the least.  
He ran alongside the minecart tracks, and out into the dark night, taking the carefully carved path to the top of the stronghold he lived in.

Standing on a decently flat part of the mountain, he whipped around. Techno was known to come up there if he had a bad day. Pete would follow him. They weren't there. He ran over to the hanger and started up a plane.

It was snowing hard, a blizzard maybe. He took off the mountain as fast as he could go. Were they in Business Bay bullying Tommy? Or were they in Africa mining for diamonds?  
He flew over to Business Bay, waking Tommy up from the loud engine of the plane.

“Tommy! Where’s Techno?” Phil yelled.  
About to make a sarcastic retort, Tommy saw the look on Phil’s face. It’s terrible seeing your older brother genuinely scared.

“I don’t know Phil..” He rubbed his eyes, they were growing larger by the minute.  
“Why? What’s wrong, hah.. What happened?”  
Phil just looked over at Tommy, before turning around and flying over to that one volcano in Africa.  
Life’s a funny thing. The gauge for fuel never mattered before, why should it now?  
He heard it before he felt it. There was a heavy weight in his stomach as the propellers slowed to a stop.  
He was hundreds of blocks in the air, he could barely see the outline of the volcano, the base no where in sight.

The plane fell, he held onto it tight, as the ground came further into his view.  
If he angled the plane right, maybe, just maybe he could land on the side. The plane wasn’t slowing down as it continued it’s descent, in fact, it went even faster.

He was going too fast. The plane barely missed the top of the volcano, as he rammed into the side.  
\----------------  
Phil was somewhere in the jungle now. Laying quite far from the burning debris. His foot was stuck under a log, the forest caught on fire. He lost consciousness.  
\----------------  
The next time he woke up, the fire was gone, all that was left were ashes and badly burnt trees. Blood was seeping from his chest, breathing hurt bad. Slowly lifting his head, he saw there was a stick in his chest. He must’ve punctured a lung, that’s why he could barely breathe.

He heard planes that time, it was as clear as day after the wildfire. His vision was getting more and more blurry.

He felt hands lift up and cup his head. They were smooth and rough at the same time. Hearing a log crumbling behind him, and soon another hand came to run through his hair.

Hey! His foot felt better now. Why did it feel better? Phil started thrashing around, suddenly feeling like he was Abraham Lincoln watching a theater play. He didn’t trust the calming hands anymore. He squinted his eyes shut, trying to see the supposed enemy.

“Phil, Phil! Hey, calm down calm down. You’re okay” Technoblade. Phil immediately stopped struggling. Anybody could recognize that voice, how could they not?

“It’s okay bud. We’re here for you. You’ll be okay.. You’ll be okay, you’ve gotta be!” Pete.. He heard a choked back sob, something wet falling onto his face that he flinched at.

“Techno... Pete..” Phil spoke slowly, his voice not able to handle much more. He coughed.  
“It’s okay. I’ll see you on the oth- other side, yeah?” It hurt too much, he couldn’t bring in enough air. He was going to die, he wouldn’t ever see them again.

Phil opened his eyes wide, they looked dull and grey, yet seeing more than he ever could before. Cracking a small smile he whispered, “Miss you guys...” before his eyes closed for the last time. He was at peace, Techno and Pete were okay.

They’d learn to move on.  
He doesn’t want them to mourn over him.  
It was... Peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't worked on any stories at all, but i will i promise!! I guess I just didn't since I haven't reposted this, so im super super sorry


End file.
